Black Magic by Jesse
by yoplait2000
Summary: Mr. Paris, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a hologram. These drinks aren't going to affect me." And with that, the Doctor emptied his glass. "Ahhhhhh..."
1. Chapter 1

Hiall.

You lucky people. I have a new story for you. I shall post it now.  
FEEDBACK IS REQUIRED.

This one is also in installments.

:D

Jesse

Title: Black Magic  
Author: Jesse

Rated: PG-13, I guess  
Disclaimer: Grrrrrrrrr.....  
Comments: Yes I know the science is bad. But I am an ARTIST, and artists  
need creative freedom! So get bent!

The Doctor took a swig of his beverage and smacked his lips.

"Geez, Doc, careful with that stuff."

The EMH turned to an amused Tom Paris, and snorted in his face. "What is  
*that* supposed to mean?"

"Well, that's your sixth drink, by my count. Don't you think you're  
overdoing it a bit?"

He furrowed his brow and turned up his nose. "Mr. Paris, in case you haven't  
noticed, I'm a hologram. These drinks aren't going to affect me." And with  
that, the Doctor emptied his glass. "Ahhhhhh..."

Tom rolled his eyes. "This is new stuff, Doc. Holographic drinks. You have  
no idea how it's going to affect you."

The Doctor glared at the Ensign next to him. "I'm trying to enjoy the party,  
Mr. Paris," he sneered. He leaned on the bar and added, mumbling, "The way  
it's been going lately, it'd be nice to get drunk."

Tom raised his eyebrows. "Feeling bitter?" he asked, half-baiting.

He raised himself up and stood straight. "I am not bitter." He paused. "I'm  
only telling it like it is!" The Doctor then turned to the bartender,  
"Barkeep! Give me another!" He slid his empty glass across the shiny  
counter.

Tom sighed. He spoke softly, "Do you want to talk about it?"

The EMH looked at him sideways, lifted his newly filled glass, and held it  
outward. "A toast, Mr. Paris. To Voyager, to the women on Voyager, and to  
you......" he threw back the liquid, "......for knowing when to mind your  
own business!" He slammed the glass down on the bar with a sharp clatter.

Tom glared at him. "You're drunk."

"I most certainly am not!"

"You're drunk, and you're acting like a jerk. Maybe we should go to  
Sickbay."

"Maybe you should go to Sickbay. I'm staying right here." And with that, the  
EMH stalked off, leaving Tom Paris, and his empty glass, behind.

Seven watched dismally as Captain Janeway and Commander Tuvok leapt into a  
work-related conversation. She was tired of work.

She leaned back and took a swallow of champagne before heaving out an  
irritated sigh.

They both looked at her. "Something wrong, Seven?" asked Janeway.

"I am bored," she stated.

Kathryn smirked and glanced at Tuvok. "Well, what would you like to do?"

She raised her nose high. "I would like to alleviate my boredom."

Tuvok blinked. "Then alleviate it."

Seven raised her eyebrow in a mocking manner. "Perhaps you should alleviate  
my boredom. You induced it."

Kathryn had to stifle a laugh. She let out a barely audiable snort. Tuvok  
didn't notice, but Seven did.

"Captain Janeway," she said, turning her glare, "Perhaps you could alleviate  
my boredom."

Kathryn inhaled deeply and humoured her Borg crewmember. "I'd like to try.  
How do you suggest I go about doing that?"

Seven took a sip from her glass and tossed her gaze around the room. She  
settled on a subject, pursed her lips, and turned back to the Captain.  
"Flirting with Commander Chakotay will suffice."

Now it was Tuvok's turn to stifle a small Vulcan smirk. Kathryn's smile  
dropped from her face. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Seven proceeded to explain. "Since I am now unable to witness the details of  
Ensign Paris' and Lieutenant Torres' relationship without being noticed, I  
suggest you flirt with Commander Chakotay so that I may study your  
behaviour."

Captain Janeway leaned back against the wall and sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's more, you lucky, LUCKY people.

The Doctor stood at the replicator in the corner of the room, drink in hand.  
He was having a pretty good time with this new holographic stuff. B'Elanna  
had fixed it up especially for him, so he could interact with the crew a  
little more in these social settings.

He admired the dazzling blue liquid in the glass. He smiled, thinking of how  
close that color was to Seven's eyes. Then with a soft chuckle, he downed  
the contents of the glass.

B'Elanna, having been observing the Doctor for a few moments, walked up to  
him.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Startled, he turned to face her. "Ah, Lieutenant! What a wonderful new  
invention." He grinned. "I'm most happy with it." He punched instructions  
into the replicator and a new drink materialized.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled, and crossed her arms. "Just don't overdo  
it."

He threw back his eyes and let out a groan. "I think you've been spending a  
little too much time with Ensign Paris."

"I just don't want to see you make a fool of yourself. Or worse."

He looked at her blankly, then sniffed, "Thankyou for your concern," before  
sweeping past yet another annoyed friend.

Seven of Nine took a gulp of her drink and looked steadily at the Captain.

"Commander Chakotay and I are only friends."

"I am aware of that, Captain. But you do flirt."

By this time, Tuvok had developed an incredible interest in Seven's drilling  
of the Captain.

"People flirt, Seven. It's part of social interaction."

She took an unconscious sip of her champagne. "I understand." Then her eyes  
lit up. "Will you flirt for me, Captain?"

Kathryn rolled her eyes. "No, Seven, I'm not going to flirt for you. Just  
observe the people around you. Take notice, but don't be too obvious. Try it  
for yourself."

Seven's faced scrunched up. "That would require work. I am having *fun* now.  
I will work later."

Tuvok raised an eyebrow and threw a look of amusement at the Captain. She  
only smiled.

The Doctor, glass in hand, eyes on the prize, sidled up to Seven of Nine.

"Hello," he murmured.

Seven turned as she was sipping her drink. She removed the glass from her  
lips and spread them into an unusually wide smile. "Hello, Doctor."

Tuvok and the Captain stared in bewildered amusement. The Doctor was paying  
them no attention whatsoever.

The EMH raised his eyebrows seductively. "Would you like to go for a walk  
with me?" he asked.

"Yes I would. Thankyou, Doctor." She took his extended arm, and he led her  
out of the holodeck, walking into a few people on the way out.

Kathryn furrowed her eyebrows as she watched them go. She glanced at Tuvok  
after the doors had closed. "Do you think they'll be alright?" she asked.

Tuvok stiffened. "They are both sufficiently drunk to make extreme errors in  
judgement. However...their balance is also off. I do not believe," he  
paused, and lowered his voice a bit, "I don't believe they will be able to  
do anything with that amount of alcohol in their systems."

Janeway smiled, somewhat relieved, still a little nervous. Tuvok looked as  
though stating that sentence had taken a decade off his life.


	3. Chapter 3

..and more...

%%%

The Doctor and Seven of Nine stumbled through the halls of Voyager, arm in  
arm, giggling all the way. Well, maybe not giggling. The Doctor tried to  
hold back his laughing, but became unsuccessful after a while. Seven's smile  
was so wide her face felt like it was going to split in two. Neither one of  
them knew what they were laughing at.

Arm in arm, sight blurred from the alcohol, the Doctor and Seven tripped  
into a wall. The Doctor lost his balance and fell to the ground.

Seven, laughing like she had never before, lent her hand out for the Doctor  
to grasp. He reached up to grab it. She didn't anticipate his dead weight,  
and he ended up pulling her to the ground with him. She hit the floor with a  
thud.

Groaning from the collision, Seven winced and rolled onto her back. The  
Doctor, a bit startled and a little worried, kept on laughing nervously.

He leaned on his side. "Are you alright?" he managed between wheezes of  
laughter.

She ran her hand over her stomach. "I think so," she said.

The Doctor fell back. "Good," he said. As they stared at the spinning  
ceiling, their laughter faded.

They both lay there for several quiet moments before the Doctor spoke up. "I  
wish I had my own quarters," he sighed.

"Why?"

"Then we could go there."

She turned her head to look at him. "What for?"

He rolled his head and gazed into her eyes. He smiled. "A nightcap."

Her lips turned up into a small smile. She slowly looked back up to the roof  
of the hallway. "I wish you had your own quarters, too."

The Doctor stared at her for a second longer, then turned to regard the  
swirling ceiling. His emotions were getting the better of him. He felt  
great! Happy, excited, more in love than ever. All his bitterness seemed to  
melt away when he was with her. Perhaps it was Tom Paris who brought on the  
attitude. It couldn't possibly be the unrequited feelings he felt for the  
woman next to him.

Seven wondered quietly about the way she was acting. She was *not* an  
emotional person, yet every feeling she would normally keep hidden inside  
seemed to be surfacing in a bubbling eruption. She couldn't stop any of it.  
And the odd thing was, she was enjoying her lapse of control.

The Doctor moved once again to look at the beauty next to him. He was very  
close to her, and could even taste her aroma.

In a haze of warmth, he said, "You smell great."

Surprised, she turned to him. "Thankyou."

"What scent is that?"

She thought for a moment, and took a whiff of her suit. She glanced back up  
at him. "It's champagne. I spilled some on my uniform."

The Doctor's eyes went wide. He sat upright. "Where?" he asked.

Seven sat up, careful not to antagonize her dizziness. She pointed to a spot  
near her collarbone. "Here."

The Doctor looked. "We have to get that cleaned up before it stains!" he  
said.

Seven blinked in confusion. "It won't stain."

His face saddened. "Oh."

She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. "But it is wet. Perhaps I should change  
out of this suit."

The Doctor jumped up with nervous energy. "Of course," he said as he grabbed  
her hand. "We wouldn't want you to catch cold."

Seven smiled, and allowed herself to be dragged to Sickbay.


	4. Chapter 4

%%%

B'Elanna Torres walked over to her boyfriend, who was standing at the edge  
of the bar, drink in hand, watching people dance. She smiled as she  
approached.

He turned to see her and smiled. "Hey there. Having a good time?" he asked.

She leaned against him. "Yeah, except for that little conversation I just  
had with the Doctor."

Tom snorted. "Yeah, he's really done it this time. I can't believe he got  
himself drunk."

"Not only that," she said, "But he just left with Seven."

Ensign Paris choked on his drink. "What?"

B'Elanna was confused. "He just left with Seven. What's the big deal?"

"Uh....," Tom thought carefully, "Nothing. I guess. I'm just wondering if  
he's going to...well, make a fool of himself or something."

Torres raised her eyebrows. "I think he did that *long* before he got  
drunk."

Tom laughed slightly, still distracted by thoughts of what could be  
happening at that very second.

Seven sat on a bio-bed in Sickbay as the Doctor ran the equivalent of a  
blow-dryer over her suit. The slight hum from the instrument sent a  
vibration up his fingers and a tingly feeling down his spine. Or perhaps it  
was just his close proximity to his crewmate.

Seven sat quietly, a little dazed from the monotone hum of the dryer. It was  
very soothing.

Eventually, as the champagne dried away, that one spot on her suit started  
to get very warm. And then it started to get very hot. Finally, Seven was so  
uncomfortable that she had to snap the Doctor out of his reverie.

"Doctor," she stated, "You are burning me."

His eyes snapped up from that point on her suit. "Huh?"

"I believe I am dry," she said with a smile.

He immediately turned off the instrument. "Of course. I'm sorry."

The loss of the hum left a void in its wake. Seven's suit was beginning to  
cool down. She didn't like the feeling.

The Doctor was standing still, staring at her, smiling. It was a happy  
smile. It made her want to smile, too.

Just at that moment, Seven was overcome with an unusual emotion. It happened  
quickly, but did not leave her. She felt a fluttering in her stomach and was  
suddenly very aware of a need she hadn't felt before. She looked the Doctor  
up and down, and the feeling inside her increased. She found herself  
speaking words she never thought she would say. The words came slowly,  
deliberately, and all too clear.

"Doctor, I wish to experience sex."

The smile didn't drop from his face, but his eyes widened noticably. He  
darted his gaze around the room, and looked behind him for some uncertain  
reason, and then back at Seven's face. "Okay," was all he could choke out.

Back in the Holodeck, Tom Paris suddenly got a very bad feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

%%%

Both Seven and the Doctor hesitated for what seemed like several minutes.  
Slowly, the Doctor made the first move. He walked close to her, reached his  
hand around to the back of her head, and undid her hair. As it fell around  
her shoulders he slowly ran his fingers through it.

Seven stared into his dark eyes, not blinking, as he ran his hands in her  
hair. The feeling was incredible. She slowly shut her eyes to bathe in the  
raw emotion. A sudden pain in her head jolted her out of her trance.

The Doctor looked sheepish. "Sorry," he smiled, "I got my fingers caught in  
a knot."

Seven instinctively ran her hands along her hair to flatten it out. She then  
cautiously moved her hand up and her fingers gently touched the Doctor's  
hair. She ran her forefinger down and around the back of his head. He  
shuddered at the touch.

"Doctor," she whispered, "I want you to kiss me."

He leaned in and touched his lips to hers, softly and carefully. Their first  
kiss was chaste, warm, and slow. He moved an inch away after, and looked  
into her hooded eyes. She leaned back on the bio-bed, her legs numb. He  
smiled and tried to kiss her again. He was too far away to just lean in and  
the distance between them was erased when the Doctor once again lost his  
balance and tumbled to the floor.

He hit the ground with a thump and watched as the several Sevens around him  
began spinning. They knelt down beside him, and asked in an echoing voice,  
"Are you alright?"

He squinted against the glare of Sickbay's lights. "How many of you are  
there?" were the last words he said before he fell unconscious.

Tom sat at the bar, staring at the shiny counter. He knew something was  
going on. The next voice he heard only confirmed it.

"Seven to Ensign Paris."

Tom closed his eyes and hit his commbadge. "Paris here."

"There is a medical emergency in Sickbay."

Tom noticed the trembling emotion in Seven's voice. He scrunched his face.  
"Where's the Doctor?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"The Doctor is the medical emergency."

He sighed. "I'll be right there, Seven." He got up off the barstool and went  
to get B'Elanna. He knew there was nothing he could do for the Doctor. He  
needed an engineer.

As Tom and B'Elanna exited the holodeck, she asked, "What's this about?"

He threw her an exasperated glance. "Seven called me. She said something was  
wrong with the Doctor."

Torres huffed. "Why did she call you?"

They both entered the turbolift. Just as the doors shut, he said, "She told  
me it was a medical emergency."

Seven sat on the ground next to the Doctor, her head resting on his chest.  
Her eyes had tears in them, but none had fallen. She jerked up when she  
heard Sickbay's doors swoosh open.

Tom and B'Elanna watched as Seven stumbled to her feet. She walked up to  
Tom, her lower lip quivering. "I think he's dead," she said, just before her  
face crumpled and she began to cry. She moved to Tom and burrowed her head  
into his neck. Tom looked at B'Elanna helplessly.

Torres bit her cheek and went to check on the Doctor. She scanned him over,  
sighed unpleasantly, and walked back over to Tom and Seven.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Tom.

"Simple. He drank too much." B'Elanna looked over at the Doctor in disgust  
and then back at Paris. "Apparently, the alcohol has overloaded his systems  
and rendered him unconscious, for lack of a better term. He has the  
equivalent of a human hangover." She caught Seven, still sniffing, peeking  
out from Tom's shoulder. B'Elanna looked at her directly. "He'll be *fine*.  
He'll be out for a bit, but when he wakes up he'll be back his old self."  
Under her breath, she added, "Unfortunately."

Seven pushed herself up from Tom. He let go of the hug he was holding her  
in. Her eyes were swollen and red and her hair all messy. She gazed at  
B'Elanna with a look of pure adulation. "You fixed him?"

Torres furrowed her brow. She wasn't used to this kind of behaviour from  
Seven. She cast a look at Tom, who was grinning like and idiot, and back at  
the Borg. "Uh, yeah. I fixed him." Seven's face brightened. "Now if you'll  
excuse us," B'Elanna took hold of Tom's hand, "we're going back to the  
party. Why don't you stay here until the Doctor wakes up?"

"Yes, I'll do that."

"Good." B'Elanna and Tom left Sickbay, and had an unusually good laugh in  
the corridor.

Seven didn't hear them. Instead she walked back over to the sleeping Doctor  
and sat down beside him. She moved his arm so it engulfed her, and she  
relaxed into him. It wasn't long before she was as unconscious as he was.

The next morning Seven awoke in an embrace she didn't remember getting into.  
She rose her head slowly.

"Doctor?" she whispered.

The EMH opened his eyes slowly and surveyed his predicament. "What  
happened?" he asked cautiously.

Seven got to her feet. She smoothed back her lose hair and dusted off her  
suit. "I'm unsure. I don't remember coming here."

The Doctor got up and frowned. "Me neither."

They stared at each other for seemingly long moments before Seven spoke up  
again. "I should begin my shift." She said it almost as a question.

He smiled stiffly. "Yes, of course," he paused. "Me too."

Seven nodded, turned, and walked carefully out of Sickbay. The Doctor leaned  
on the bio-bed closest to him and actively wondered what exactly had  
happened the night before.

THE END


End file.
